Hello
by Renaflower
Summary: Serena (oc) & Roy Harper meeting up after years of seperation, when their kids become friends and are forced to confront each other after years of no contact.


Mix of: Imagine your OTP meeting as single parents. Person A has a little girl and Person B has twin boys. They first meet when they're picking up their children from school. While they're waiting for the bell to ring they talk about their children and certain silly things that had happened during their past parenting years. & Imagine your OTP bumping into each other after having fallen out a few years before. Person A is full of remorse, willing to accept the blame for what happened if Person B takes them back. Person B is wary, having had their heart broken, but hasn't moved on and still loves Person A as much as they ever did

Person A : Roy 27 Lian 6

Person B: Serena 26 boys -7

She sighed as she tapped away at her phone. She was still in disbelief that she had 2 weeks off work approved but very grateful. She looked around her apartment and started picking up stray toys off the floor. Looking at the time she picked up her pace as the boys were coming back literally any moment soon and she hadn't had the chance to change out of her work clothes yet. As soon as she threw the stuffed elephant onto the top bunk of the boys room, the door swung open and not just one but two heads ran excitedly through the door. The sight actually reminded her of kid flash who used to dash through Titans Tower for next to no reason. She smiled as the smaller of the two crashed into her.

"Woah watch out there Superman!"

"Sorry mum!" He gave her a quick hug and ran off while shrugging off his backpack in the kitchen.

The twins were good boys, at 7 they were almost the tallest in the class but not quite yet. Collin the tallest by a wisp of hair was the more independent of the two whereas Peter was still quite attached to her and seemed quite dependant and ready to impress others. It was always as Collin leading and Peter following him around. She wondered if it was due to the fact her and their father were no longer together. It wasn't like he doesn't want to know the boys –in fact it was the opposite. Every fortnight the boys would go to their fathers place in bluudhaven to her distaste and stay there for a week. As far as she knew he didn't mistreat the boys infact they loved going there especially considering they loved their "boy time" the only downside apparently was that there was no "mummy" but dad's young and very friendly neighbour who seemed to be there everytime she took them there. It wasn't a horrible break-up, if anything it was mutual and the two adults had just started walking down different paths.

Serena felt a tugging on her leg as she was moving to stop Peter from climbing onto the kitchen counter towards the biscuits she kept in a high cupboard, grabbing Peter off the counter she looked down into the smiling face of Collin.

"Mummm." Collin started in the familiar tune of wanting something

"Yessss" Serena repeated mimicking his tone

"Because we've been really really good and you love us more than ANYTHING in the whole entire world."

"Well sweetie, I wouldn't say anything I mean you know how much I love Piper." Serena motioned to the aging cat that lay lazily on the window while putting down the now squirming Peter.

"Can we please have a friend over?"

"Depends, who is the friend and has your friend got their parents permission?"

"Her names Lian, and she's in my class and she's really funny and really fun."

"Has Lian got her parent's permission?"

"Well I told her to bring her dad with her at 5 so then you could hear it yourself."

"You invited her already haven't you?"

"You're the best mum in the world."

Serena groaned and as if on cue the doorbell rang signalling Collin's friend had arrived. Making her way over to the door she pointed at the young boy

"You betcha kiddo, I'm expecting a huge thank you treat for this."

She opened the door and turned around and greeted the people at the door

"Hell- oh."

_**Several hours earlier.**_

It was just another day for Roy. The day started off with waking up Lian and getting her ready for school, taking her to school and then straight off to training with Oliver. Training lasted about 3 hours until Dinah finally managed to pull Oliver from his beloved archery to take him for lunch and wedding planning activities. He managed to finally get home and into his civvies just before Lian ran in only to pull him out into the carpark and down the street from his apartment complex.

"Lian, where are we going and why are you rushing? Don't you want to say hello to me first?"

"No time dad, I need you to be normal dad and not red arrow."

"Oh? So no Speedy hat?"

"NO DAD!" She stopped and huffed "I've been invited to a friend's house and he doesn't know that you're the red arrow and his mum needs you to say I have your permission to come over."

"Wait, wait, wait." Roy shook his head "You're going to a friends who is in fact a boy and you think you have my permission?"

"Well… yeah. Because you're awesome?"

Lian flashed him his trademark grin that got him far in the Titans, there was no doubt in the fact she was his child.

"What's his name and how old is he?"

"Collin and he's my age. Dad please don't embarrass me, he's my best friend!"

Roy grumbled "this is the first time I've heard about him."

"And you'll get to meet him. Now come on!" Lian almost shouted as she pulled his arm down the street. Roy chuckled to himself at the sight they would be at the moment. She was the only girl in his life that he would allow to pull him down the street. Anticipating 'Collin' he caught her pace and walked with her down the street.

Eventually they reached another apartment complex which turned out to be a 30 minute walk from his. Still sore from his training with Oliver, Roy let out a sigh of relief at the sign of an elevator but of course Lian had other ideas. Roy stopped his over enthusiastic daughter from tripping over her feet and lead her towards the elevator.

"Slow way, little miss."

Lian grumbled but knew better than to defy her father. Once they were up on the 3rd floor Lian rushed down the hallway, groaning Roy broke out into a light jog to find Lian standing outside number 45 while checking the piece of paper in her hand and the number on the door.

Then she rang the doorbell. Roy stood behind Lian ready to face the parents of Lian's supposed best friend. Knowing his luck they were a bunch of prudes that would frown upon his unruly hair. In midst thought of the potential person opening the door he heard a slightly familiar voice.

"You betcha kiddo, I'm expecting a huge thank you treat for this."

Roy furrowed his brow trying to place the voice as he heard the door handle click and turn. The door opened and the woman faced the other way, he would be lying if he said he hadn't checked out her ass, before spinning around to reveal a face he hadn't seen in ten years.

"Hell- oh."

_Back to Serenas POV_

The surprise showed on Serenas face when she saw Roy Harper standing there in the hallway, memories flooded back in as she stood there and it wasn't until Collin shook her back into reality she had realised what was going on.

"Muum stop being weird." Collin shook her leg, Serena shook out of her daydream and smiled at Roy and the little girl in front of him

"Would you two like to come in?"

Roy smiled back at the courtesy and moved himself and Lian in. Serena could see that he was as nervous as she had been during that moment and went to have a quick onceover of the living room. There were a few stray magazines of hers on the table and the remote on the couch. She could have sworn she had moved Bumbles, Peter's toy elephant back into the boy room earlier and yet there he was back on the couch next to the remote. Roy followed her in with Lian nosing around the house with Collin. Looking around the house he could see it was tidy – just with a touch of kids which he knew all too well. Serena turned to Roy after picking up Peters bag still in the kitchen. 

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Uh yeah sure. Lian said that you needed my permission for her coming over?"

"Uh yeah hah, we've had some people come over before that they said had permission that really didn't. Although I was expecting a call."

"Oh sorry Lian didn't really give me a choice."

Serena blushed as she realised what she just said. "Oh no I mean I usually get a phone call. Umm, milk and sugar?"

"Yes please. Just one sugar."

"Coming right up. Sit down, make yourself at home."

Serena saw Roy sit down on the couch before examining Bumbles. She quickly placed Peter's bag on the back of one of the kitchen chairs before knocking and going into the boys room to find the boys and Lian happily chatting away with the brown biscuit jar sitting in the middle. Frowning she picked up the jar and turned to leave.

"C'mon you two have homework and Lian can come out with you and keep you company. Lian are you hungry?"

"But mum!"

"Mumm!"

"No thank you."

Serena smiled at Lian's manners but gave her boys a stern look as they tried to worm their way out of their homework. Going back into the kitchen Serena replaced the brown jar on the top shelf and got to making Roy's coffee. As the boys came out and sat down at the kitchen table to do their homework she motioned to each of them as she introduced them to Roy.

"This is Collin and this is Peter."

Roy smiled and gave them a quick wave before joining Serena in the kitchen.

"So 10 years huh? How have you been?"

Serena turned to him before putting the milk back in the fridge

"Good thanks and you? What have you been up to?"

"Yeah good, Same old really minus the hat and plus the Justice League."

Lian looked up from watching the boys do their homework with widened eyes. Normally her father never mentioned the league with her friends parents unless it was Damian and Batman. Infact the only people he talked about that with were people she grew up with being around and she had never seen this woman in her life.

"Oh wow the Justice League? Congrats, that's really good to hear." Serena smiled at him as she passed him his coffee, he gave it a taste. Even after ten years she had not forgotten the way he liked his coffee. She surprised him a bit, despite of the years and the last proper conversation they had he could tell she was uneasy but was still more welcoming than he would of thought the next confrontation they would have had. He thought back to the last time he saw her in Titans, it wasn't a fond memory as both of them were at each other's throats for some stupid reason for another. They were teenagers and had freshly broken up from an open relationship. She was obsessed with finding her father's killer and avenging him – well she described it as "coming to peace" with his murder, He was annoyed that during that time she had fallen for their friend and leader who was just as obsessed with Slade as she was and fuelled her desire to put herself in more dangerous situations to catch the maniac. She was upset with the fact that he found solace in other woman's beds. Oliver once called him "young and restless" and her "mournful and vengeful". It wasn't long after she left the Titans and lost contact with them that she finally lost contact with their mentor Oliver or better known as the Green Arrow. Soon enough it was like she disappeared into thin air, no one had heard from her or had seen her for years, it seemed almost like fate to Roy had placed their kids in the same classroom or however the two had met.

He looked up to see her watching her boys carefully as if she had taken the silence of Roy drinking his coffee to reminisce memories of her own. He had a slight grin when he snapped her out of her thoughts by asking where the bathroom is only to have his hand grabbed by one of her boys – he couldn't figure out who was who between the boys and was dragged off by whichever one it was for the grand tour of the home.

First stop Roy made sure was the bathroom before continuing the tour, next was the boys room and the guest room which was well kept just like to his surprise was the boys room. They were both pretty spacious rooms with the differences being the furniture and lack of toys in the guest room. He couldn't help but notice the lack of a male presence in the house while the little boy was telling him every story behind every piece of furniture.

"And this bed is the one that grandma stays in when she comes to visit."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and when she comes over she gives us lots of money."

"Oh yeah? How much?"

"Well last time she gave me a whole five dollars!"

"Really?"

"I just spent it on candy. But don't tell mummy, I have a stash with my brother."

Roy chuckled at the little boy, it was kind of cute how he wanted to impress Roy but it made Roy really wonder where his dad was.

"And this is mums room."

"Maybe mum wouldn't want you taking me through there." Roy swallowed and thought carefully of how to phrase his next question "Where is your dads room?"

"He lives in Bluudhaven."

Roy's thoughts went immediately to Dick being the father. No he told himself Dick would have mentioned it. Or would he? Maybe he doesn't know. Peter could see the frown coming onto Roy's face and quickly looked around.

"Would you like some candy?"

Roy wiped the frown of his face and smiled at the young boy

"Maybe that's not a good idea, you'll run out of them quicker that way."

"Peter!" Serena's voice called out down the hallway "Please finish your homework."

"Coming, mum!" Roy watched the young boy run down the hallway towards his mother before stopping to look at him "Are you coming?"  
>"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." No. He didn't look like Dick.<p>

Walking down the hallway towards the living room, Roy's eyes caught the pictures on the wall. They were arranged in a tidy fashion. He noticed that they were all pictures of Serena and the boys when they were younger although some had contained Serena's mother who he met once while they were dating.

Roy walked into the room to find Lian and the other twin drawing pictures on paper while Peter joined his brother and their company at the table. It was a good sight to see that as soon as he sat at the table Lian and Collin was it? Something like that were helping him finish his homework so he could hurry up and draw with him. As Roy relaxed back next to the stuffed elephant, he watched Lian enjoy herself in the company of the twins and saw her father watching them. She gave him a huge smile and he could tell she was having a good time. He noticed more pictures on the window sill, there were two with her and the kids and a man he didn't recognise but there was also one with her with what seemed like a bunch of friends at a dinner. Scanning the faces he recognised no one. He looked around for sign of Serena and found her on the deck talking to someone on the phone.

"Well... I'll talk to them about it tonight and see if they want to, can I call you tomorrow?"

"It's their choice if they want to but I don't see why not. Look can I call you about it tomorrow?

"What time will you be home?"

"Okay well I'll call you about it tomorrow. Alright see you."

She came back in and sat down opposite Roy looking tired

"Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, have you seen anyone from Titans since you left?"

"No I haven't you're the first person in ten years. How is everyone?"

"They're good. Although I'm wondering something..."

He motioned towards to boys and Serena looked at him confused

"You're going to have to say what's on your mind."

"Peter said his – their dad lived in Bluudhaven."

"So…?"

"I'm just wondering if it's – you know."

"No I don't. If you're asking if the father is someone that you know..."

"Actually I'm wondering if it's Dick's"

"No."

"Okay." She looked at him suspiciously, he looked nervous.

"I am not sure if you would know him – he wasn't part of our crowd."

"Oh. So what do you do for work?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Oh which school? And what do you teach?"

"I teach 3rd grade."

"At the same school as umm Peter and Curt?"

"Collin. No, but I'm at the next school over. The holidays are great."

"Hah, I bet. Do you still do the Blue Arrow thing?" He whispered the last bit unsure whether she had told her boys or not.

"Not anymore but I did go by a different name and costume after Titans."

"That explains why we couldn't find you."

A confused look crossed over her face.

"You tried to find me?"

"Of course we did. We missed you." He looked at her right in the eyes "I missed you. Why did you leave?"

She looked back at him and then at the kids. "I always said that I didn't work well on a team."

Roy sighed and knew he wasn't going to get a better answer than that "and what about Slade?"

"It's been sorted out."

"So you got your answers and gave up your crazy obsession?"

She gave him a hard look

"Yeah I guess I did give up my "crazy obsession"."

Serena looked away and Roy could see that he had already pissed her off in less than ten minutes of talking. It was good timing though as the moment she turned her head towards the kids and away from Roy she saw Peter going for the cookie jar again.

"Peter." She said sternly. Peter jumped and looked around slowly with the guiltiest look on his face he could muster before he carefully went back to his seat keeping an eye on his mother waiting to see if she would look back at the man occupying the other seat.

Roy sat there awkwardly he didn't know what to say next when his phone went off. Saved by the bell he thought until he saw the text from his ex-wife and Lians mother demanding she get Lian for the weekend. He sighed, this was going to be another long talk with Jade. Looking at the time he decided it was time for them to go. He stood up and straightened his jacket and looked at Lian who was still drawing with Connor? He should probably learn his name he figured.

"Well thank you for your hospitality and it was good seeing you again. Lian can you please get your stuff?" Lian looked at him and pouted at him "Dad no…"

"Lian it's getting late and the boys need to have their dinner."

Lian grumbled as Roy gave her a smile, he knew that Lian would make sure to come back over and probably drag him along too.

Serena stood up with Roy.

"Thank you for coming and bringing Lian, I know the boys really enjoyed your company as much as they enjoyed Lians. It was good seeing you again it's been a long time."

From the corner of her eye she could see Lian, Peter and Collin whispering to each other and nodding. She then saw Lian come running up to Roy, jumping on the couch and whispering into Roy's ear.

"Okay one; young lady is that this is not our house and princesses don't jump on other peoples couches okay? And two… maybe if you ask her nicely and apologise for jumping all over her furniture she might say yes."

Serena raised her eyebrow at the pair as Lian got off the couch and apologised and then asked Serena in the nicest voice she could muster. "Would it be okay if Collin and Peter came over for the day for my birthday party?"

"Well of course, it just depends on what day it is."

"it's the week after next on the Saturday."

Roy saw confusion flicker over Serena's face and watched her walk over to the calendar on the wall. He could vaguely see highlighted days and scribbles over the blank squares of weeks to come.

"Looks like they are free that day, so yeah it would be okay for them to go. If you could just give them details of where and what time"

Roy smiled at Serena . He knew that she wouldn't let their past interfere with their children's friendships but the look on her face while looking at the calendar worried him. There was something big coming up for her and she looked not terrified but something else, it was an expression he hadn't seen on her before, whatever it was he didn't like it. It was moments like that he had been having over the years where he wished she hadn't of left when she had so they could have had a chance to at least be friends like they had used to be. He nudged Lian who looked up at him confused as she finished putting her coat on, he motioned towards Serena who was going through the children's drawings.

"No, you do it."

"That's not very princess like Lian."

Lian screwed her face up at him and Roy sighed

"Serena would you like to come as well?"

Serena looked up at them and smiled

"I would love to, thank you."

Roy smiled and put his arm around Lian.

"Well thank you again, and we'll see each other soon enough."

"Yeah we will."

Soon enough Roy and Lian had made their way out and Serena looked at her boys and the mass paper collection on the kitchen table and sighed.

"So, who's going to clean that up?" Serena asked the two grinning boys who giggled and scampered off to their rooms

"Yeah, thought so." She looked at the time on her phone 7.30 and then looked at the kitchen and groaned "We're having pizza!"

"YAYYYY!"

9.30 and the boys were asleep. They spent the whole night recounting the amazing day they had with Lian and Roy over and how yum the pizza was and what they were going to get Lian for her birthday. Soon after dinner they had tired themselves out and were put to bed after Serena moderated teethbrushing time which usually ended up in a brawl over who's toothbrush was who's. It was the only times she ever regretted buying superhero themed toothbrushes, eventually she had to get them both one of superman and batman each to stop the fights, although they still occur if she wasn't careful. She opened the door to her room for the first time since she got home from work and fell onto her bed, she had considered putting on a movie but couldn't decide which one and so just turned on the tv to see what was playing that night. The last thing she remembered was relaxing underneath her blankets and falling asleep to the sound of the audience laughing.

"_**Just relax."**_

"_**I've tried doing that but I just can't sleep."**_

_**A younger Roy groaned next to her and Serena felt guilty. She had tried sleeping but she had also tried moving without waking him but with Roy that was just next to impossible. Roy sat up and rubbed his eyes, the blankets falling off his torso and onto his lap. **_

"_**Roy just go back to sleep."**_

"_**I can't now I know you can't sleep. What's bugging you?"**_

"_**I don't know – It's like I'm thinking but I have no idea what I'm thinking about."**_

"_**I think that last mission really got to you."**_

"_**It was my screw up. I let myself be caught, I need to move on from it."**_

"_**You need to not be hard on yourself and let Roy help you relax." **_

_**He rolled her onto her stomach and started rubbing her back.**_

"_**Do you want a story?"**_

_**Serena smiled into the pillow and started to relax**_

"_**I love your stories."**_

_**He chuckled "I know you do. Once upon a time there was a boy who was the smartest and luckiest guy in the world- also the best archer in Jump City, and a girl who was absolutely gorgeous and the best female archer in Jump City. She was pretty lucky too if you ask me."**_

_**Serena giggled and moaned from his hand movements all over her back**_

"_**One day these two very awesome people decided to date and all the ladies and men of the area wept tears of unhappiness and cried for days on end as they had absolutely no chance of getting with this very gorgeous and successful couple. All but one who sat there in the deepest and darkest and crapiest areas of Jump City plotting an evil plot. See the girl had something special about her that the evil mastermind wanted. He wanted to know her secret of why she was so beautiful and wanted to steal her beauty for his estranged wife who had grown old and really ugly."**_

_**Roy could feel her relaxing underneath him and lay back down next to her and gently pulled her onto his chest. He saw her eyes had started to close, he rubbed her face with his thumb and could feel her smiling. Leaning closer to her he could smell the shampoo from her hair, she always used the fruity smelling ones. **_

"_**The girl was really scared and went to her boyfriend crying. The boyfriend grabbed her and held her really close and they hid and the man looked and looked but he never found them because the boy was the smartest guy in the world you see. Eventually the mean old man gave up but not before the girl fell asleep in his arms." Roy finished and listened to Serena's breathing and kissed her head before shutting his eyes himself "Goodnight Princess."**_

Over the weeks she heard more and more of Roy and Lian and the adventures the kids got up to. Apparently they were in the area when the boys were visiting their father who apparently was less than happy having Roy over which somehow lead to Lian sleeping over. Serena didn't get too many details but according to Phillip, the boy's father he wasn't comfortable with Roy apparently sizing him up. Roy was the one who brought them back that night. Serena remembered curling up on the couch in her pyjamas watching the tv movie on for the week when she heard two loud knocks on the door. She walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole and found Roy there. Confused she opened the door and before she could open her mouth Peter ran in clutching her leg, she knelt down to his level and had seen that he had been crying and was now sniffling. Picking him up, her next concern was Collin and why he wasn't in her eyesight. She could hear his voice in the hallway talking with Lian about Roy beating up his dad. She turned to Roy, thanked him and invited him in.

"Lian was over for a sleepover and apparently Peter couldn't find his elephant and so he couldn't sleep, Phillip got angry with him not going to sleep and told him he was too old to be relying on a stuffed elephant to go to sleep. She texted me as soon as it got a bit nasty and I took the boys out." Roy explained as he ushered the other two kids in and took a seat on the couch in the living room

"Thank you Roy, I'm sorry I will offer you something I just need to check on Peter. Please make yourself at home" Roy nodded and Serena turned to check on Peter.

Roy watched her sit down with Peter on the balcony and give him a cuddle while wiping his tears away and talking to him. He couldn't hear them but he could see she was trying her best. He saw Collin watch them and he could see the thoughts racing through the young boys mind. Should he or should he not go out and would he make it better or worse. He moved from his spot on the couch and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to go to bed buddy. Mum will be in to say goodnight in a bit alright? She just needs to make sure your brother's okay."

Collin looked up at him unsure of how to treat Roy and the entire situation

"Now, is this the first time your dads done this?"

Collin looked at Roy again unsure and then nodded at the older man

Roy smiled and then crouched down next to the boy

"Now what do you say to going to bed and hearing some stories about your mum when she was younger?"

Collin nodded and started walking down the hallway and Roy turned to Lian

"If you go into the spare room and have a lie down I'll be in there soon okay Princess?" Lian nodded and walked off to the spare room without complaint. He admired that about her, she was smart for even the age of some of the Leaguers, and at six.

*Roy walked down the hallway, remembering the grand tour; he turned into the boy's room to find it empty. Confused he looked into the spare room to find just Lian and eventually found Serena's door ajar. He opened the door slowly and walked in to find Collin sitting on the bed looking at a photo. Roy walked over, sat down on the bed next to him and looked at the photo Collin held in his hands.

"This is my Granddad, I never met him but mum says we look like him."

Roy examined the picture. It was a picture of a younger Serena and her father; he remembered it being on her bed stand at Titans. It upset him at the time because it fuelled her ambition to get Slade but yet he liked it because it put a smile on her face thinking about happier times.

"Mum doesn't like talking about what happened to him though."

"What does she say? Roy asked carefully

"She said it was an accident. I know she's not telling us something though. Sometimes she looks angry when she looks at the picture."

"Does she go somewhere after she looks at it?"

Collin looked at Roy. He knew that Roy was hiding something from him just like his mother was, he let it go though. Roy knew that the boy was smart. Lian had a habit of picking smart friends.

"She goes into the freezer gets ice cream, sits on the couch and watches bad tv"

Roy laughed and tucked the young boy into the bed.

"Has your mum ever told you about the time she helped save a cat from the mean streets of Jump City?"

Collins eyes lit up and looked up at Roy as he began his story.

"This was about 13 years ago so your mum was about well… 13."

_**Serena and Roy were on a recon mission following who they thought was a cyber-terrorist in the pouring rain (Roy had left out the mission part and the terrorist. He just included walking and rain)**_

"_**So just a bit of rain huh?" Serena grimaced**_

_**Roy chuckled "You were supposed to have checked the weather for our romantic stroll."**_

"_**I don't trust JC's weather forecasts and you know that."**_

_**He chuckled more and pulled her underneath shelter with him**_

"_**Aww, afraid of some rain?"**_

"_**Well besides the cold and the chance of pneumonia I don't want to ruin my beautiful hair." Roy looked her in the eyes "Plus I don't want you in bed sick, it means that I wouldn't be able to kiss you for longer than I can bear."**_

_**Serena smiled and pulled him into her arms, kissed him and then snuggled into Roy's chest sheltering herself from the cold**_

"_**You hungry babe?"**_

_**Serena nodded **_

"_**Alright come on. Did you bring money?"**_

_**She nodded again.**_

"_**$4.95."**_

"_**Well I have $4 and that diner a few blocks away does amazing spaghetti… plus a drink for what we have. Does that sound good?"**_

_**Nod**_

"_**Come on then" He grinned as she pouted at him when he pulled out of her arms. "Stay close."**_

_**Halfway to the diner they stopped in another shelter.**_

"_**Okay it's a run from here, can you do that in those pants?"**_

_**Serena poked her tongue out "Of course I can. Can you do it in those jeans?"**_

"_**I can do anything. When we get in there I'll call Vic to bring the car around."**_

"_**Sounds good."**_

_**Roy was about to make a run for it before he tripped over and the thing he tripped over yowled and darted into the alley by the shelter. Serena rushed to help him**_

"_**I'm fine. I'm fine. Just gave me a fright that's all."**_

"_**So you don't need anything kissed better then?"**_

"_**Well… Hey where are you going?"**_

"_**I'm going to see what you almost squished."**_

"_**Serena!" Roy cried out in mock hurt**_

_**It was too late though Serena had already started walking down the alleyway and Roy had no other choice but to follow.**_

"_**Hear puss puss puss."**_

_**Roy rolled his eyes, "you know cats hate that right."**_

"_**You've had a cat?"**_

"_**No…but I'm not an idiot."**_

"_**Just need a bit of patience."**_

_**Serena crouched and held her fingers out and sure enough moments later a ginger cat started almost crawling towards her.**_

"_**No sudden movements." Serena whispered to Roy.**_

_**Roy almost rolled his eyes until he saw the cat sniffing her fingers .**_

_**The cat was mangy and looked like it hadn't been fed for months. It smelt like the garbage bins that surrounded them. Roy felt sorry for the cat as he looked into it's eyes, It looked at her with suspicion he could tell the cat had been abused, probably by some idiots he thought. He saw Serena move slowly to take off her jacket, the cat slowly backing away unsure of her actions. He quickly took off his jacket and slowly but carefully scooped the cat up in his arms. The cat freaked out initially but soon stopped after Serena calmly stroked it's fur and out of fear or safety the cat gave up it's struggle and closed it's eyes getting ready for it's fate**_

"_**Take my jacket."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**No."**_

_**Roy smiled at Serena's concerned face trying to ease her worry**_

"_**I'll be fine. Plus it's a two minute run to the diner."**_

"_**Do you think it'll be okay?"**_

"_**He should be."**_

_**They arrived at the diner minutes later and immediately took the seats at the back and put the cat on the table. Sitting side by side they watched the cat examine the new environment and almost immediately cuddled and started purring into Roy's jacket. **_

_**Serena took off her jacket and put it over Roy's shoulders and leant into him while giving him a kiss.**_

_**Roy looked over at the waitresses who were cooing over them being "cute" and signalled one to come over. She took one look at the cat and gave them a concerned look and continued.**_

"_**Now we don't normally condone animals but since there is no one else going to be here we'll allow it for tonight only. Now what food can I get you kids?"**_

"_**1 Spaghetti Lunch please." Roy asked**_

"_**That'll be $8.95."**_

_**Roy and Serena did a little awkward shuffle and managed to get the right amount together and gave it to the woman who thanked them and told them to wait 5 minutes.**_

_**Soon enough the food came out and it smelt so delicious that the cat poked it's head out of Roy's Jacket and gave them an anxious look before moving closer to the food that was placed conveniently in front of it. Not keeping an eye off Serena and Roy the cat moved greedily into the plate and started devouring the Spaghetti and meatballs. The next thing Serena heard was Roy laughing hysterically, and all she could do was just laugh and watch the scene.**_

"Next thing I knew we had brought it home with us and it kinda stuck with us. Of course your mother got sick as predicted but she had a friend to keep her company – We had a friend" Roy reminisced. He looked down at the now sleeping boy in his mother's bed and smiled, _just like his mother._

He used this opportunity to have a quick look around Serena's room; it was full of photos, just like her last room at the Titans. Except these were all post- titans. He recognised most of the people in the photos from the living room. There was one photo that stood out the most though it was her and Phillip and the boys when they were much younger, he flipped it around and smiled, she still dated the pictures on the back plus the words "Peter meets 'Bumbles'". It was taken 3 years previous and Roy had spotted the familiar toy elephant Peter had grown fondly attached to. He placed the photo back and headed out of the room being careful not to wake the sleeping boy in the bed. Looking into the spare room he found Lian fast asleep clutching his old speedy hat, and walked out but not before kissing her on her forehead and replacing the blankets she had kicked off.

He found Peter fast asleep in his bed fast asleep with another toy buried into his chest and a smile on his face. Hearing footsteps going into Serena's room, Roy turned around and caught Serena checking in on Collin and giving him a peck on the cheek and whispered something into his ear before going out and bumping into Roy.

"Hey." She started slightly startled

"Hey." He replied.

"Do you want to go help yourself to what is in the fridge? I'll be out in a bit."

"Sure, is there anything you need a hand with?"

She peeked into the room Lian was in and smiled at the sight of the speedy hat Lian was clutching.

"No thanks, is Lian going to be warm enough?"

"Yeah she will be. Thanks."

"Let's get you a bed, I would offer you mine but Collins kind of taken it and getting him out is a mission I don't think he could deal with right now, plus the couch pulls out into a really comfy bed."

"The pull out bed sounds perfect." Roy smiled as his stomach grumbled

Serena laughed a little as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Let's get you food first."

"There's pies in the freezer and "Serena looked in the fridge "Left-over lasagne." She looked embarrassed "My food shopping days tomorrow"

Roy laughed and gave her his trademark smirk "Lasagne sounds great thanks."

She put it in the microwave and started to move towards the couch but Roy stopped her

"You go sit down and I'll sort out the bed missy."

"When was the last time you called me missy?"

"When I turned you into Misses Jay using your makeup."

Serena laughed and watched him open up the pull out bed and went off to grab blankets.

"I think I still have that picture somewhere." She said as she came into the room with an armful of blankets and pillows

"Do the boys know about your Titan days?" He asked with all seriousness in his voice as he got the ready lasagne out of the microwave.

"No, I don't do it anymore and I never came out publicly who I was so it's not like they can find out" "Unless you tell on me." She added while making up the bed

"What are you going to do if they get into trouble?" He asked eating the food before stopping after one bite and looking at the food incredulously "When did you learn to cook?"

"I'll pull out the bow then, I keep it and my old gear hidden from them but easily accessible in emergencies."

"You've thought it all through then. Hope you're not getting rusty."

"I have to, you should know better than anyone else would. I'm not just looking after myself anymore. Of course I haven't."

"Good, I might just have to compete with you when you're not working and the kids are at school."

"I'm actually on a break for the rest of this and next week."

Roy smiled "So tomorrow then before you go food shopping?"

"You are on Harper."

Roy wolfed down the rest of the lasagne. "Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for tonight, I really mean it when I say it means a lot to me and the boys."

"You don't need to say thanks, the boys are great. Where did Peter leave his toy did he say?"

"No. Unfortunately I don't know where it's gone. I have to go over to Phillips at some point tomorrow anyway and see if I can find Bumbles then."

"Why Bumbles?"

"Because we got Bumbles on our last holiday together, we went to the zoo and for some strange reason he didn't want to leave the elephant enclosure. He just didn't want to move away until eventually he got hungry but he got upset that he couldn't eat with the elephants, so eventually he convinced us it was a great idea to buy an elephant. I don't think he expected a toy but he was happy enough with the toy and that night he had dropped it so many times and every time he dropped it he would say 'he had a bumble!' so that is Bumbles. It's been his safety blanket since he was young so you can imagine the drama trying to give it a wash once in a while"

Roy couldn't help but laugh and was glad when Serena joined in.

"It's like Lian, with the Speedy hat. I don't wear it on missions anymore but whenever I go out on one she likes to keep onto it as if she thinks shes not enough of a reason to come home in one piece. I've got some real stories of the mischief she gets up to with the hat on."

Serena didn't stop smiling

"I saw her clutching the hat before it was really cute, although be fair you got up to a lot of mischief with that hat on"

Roy laughed more and winked at her as Serena held up a beer as an offering"And so did you if I remember rightly. Also no thanks, have you got juice?" Serena lifted her eyebrow, he could see a small smile on her lips.

"What kids would live in a household without juice? Orange or apple? If it's alright to ask, where's Lian's mum?"

"Apple please. It's alright; she doesn't like to talk about but she's in prison."

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Serena said as she passed him his glass of juice and putting hers on the table beside them as she sat on the sofa bed with Roy

"It's fine – It's Cheshire."

"I think I've heard of her but I haven't been on the field for the last four years."

"It's a shame; you were amazing at what you did. I'm sorry for calling it a crazy obsession with Slade." Roy stopped for a second and thought about how to word his next sentence before moving his hand over hers "It was – It drove me crazy seeing you going through that and it scared me. He was and still is dangerous. For a while I honestly thought the worst had happened to you after you left and I wish I could of changed the way we left things."

Serena started to talk but Roy interrupted her

"I know you left for your reasons and maybe one day we can go back to how we were, even not romantically or even romantically. I mean it when I said I missed you. I missed us."

Serena pulled him into an embrace, her hair no longer smelled of the fruity shampoos she used to use but her scent was still good for him.

"I missed you too Roy. So much. As much as I hate to admit it, I was obsessed. If I could change anything it would be that I would have listened to you all those years ago."

He wrapped his arms around her in response and pulled her closer, she missed the warmth of his chest and for the first time that night fully relaxed. After what felt like only minutes to him he felt the familiar sound and feel of her breath steady against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Unknowingly the two adult archers weren't the only ones in the living room. Lian crawled over to where the twins were hiding underneath the table and high fived them.

"I told you this would work. Impressive acting Peter, Bumbles is still in my bag." She whispered to the boys "Did you lay it on how much you looked up to dad Peter?"

He nodded and grinned "She bought it."

Collin smiled not only was his mother finally happy with someone else but this meant more time with Lian. He whispered to Lian "So what's our next plan?"

"Operation move in."


End file.
